Surprize!
by Princess-Girl12
Summary: All three kings have grown up together safely on the island with Mikayla. When Mikayla is threatened, she is seperated from the kings to the village of Kinkow. Years later, Mikayla and Mason return, and the King has a very big surprize for the island. What's the surprize, hmm?
1. The Unfortunate Announcement

Mason Makoola cussed under his breath, and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

**(~-~)**

King Lucas looked at his 17 year old son, the oldest triplet out of the three.

"Brady!" he interrupted his training son. The prince's head snapped up to make eye contact with his father.

"Yeah, Dad?" the raven-haired boy answered, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Tomorrow, I have a big announcement to make. Mikayla and Mason Makoola shall be attending. Be ready for them by noon." The king informed his son and dismissed him, while the wheels in Brady's head had been turning.

_Where have I heard Mikayla Makoola before? It sounds so familiar! _ He shook it off, took a swig of water, and continued to beat the punching dummy in front of him mercilessly.

**(~-~)**

Mikayla was confused. Why was her father in such a fluster? Was it because the King was making a big announcement the next day?

"Mikayla!" he called, and his daughter came rushing down the stairs.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked expectantly.

"Get a nice outfit together for tomorrow afternoon!" Mason requested, and his daughter nodded her head in response.

She rushed upstairs to her room, and swung out her phone, which read;

_Calling Tessa and Candice. _

Mason stressed. He was in fear for how his daughter might react to the announcement.

But, it was fate, a prophecy.

_Can't argue now!_

**(~-~)**

"Ummm..." Candice scavenged through Mikayla's wardrobe, shaking her head at the lack of girl essentials this Makoola had. The blonde shook her head, and a tusk came from her mouth. "We're going shopping!" she announced, and the three girls squealed in delight.

**(~-~)**

Brady groaned in annoyance. His brother wouldn't give him a rest!

"Man, what did dad say?"

"That we have an announcement at noon!" Brady replied through his teeth.

The other triplets did their synchronised 'Ohhhhhhh!' and the smarter triplet rolled his eyes.

_When are these two gonna learn?_ He asked himself inside his head, and an idea latched in his brain. The boys had launched themselves into a staring contest

"I'm gonna go talk to Mom, you guys see ya round!" he saluted to his brothers and they warily waved back, trying not to blink.

As soon as he walked out the door, he heard a 'Yes! Who da king of da jungle?' from Boz and winced as he felt Boz get slapped by Boomer. _Stupid twinstincts!_

**(~-~)**

"Oh my gosh, Mikayla!" Candice squealed in excitement.

"You look GORGEOUS!" Tessa squeaked after the blonde.

"Thanks, guys!" Mikayla twirled in her dress, and thanked the TV star and the ginger adventuress.

"Mikayla! Tessa! Candice! We're all going out to the lunch!" Mason yelled up the stairs.

Candice came down in a simple pink cocktail dress, with a black belt lining her waist, a black shawl, black sandals with a heel, and a pink clutch bag. Her blonde locks were pulled into a simple, yet elegant ponytail.

Tessa descended the stairs in a purple strapless dress that came just above her knee, and a simple yellow belt stretched across her hips, with matching yellow pumps with purple bows on. She had twisted her hair into a wispy bun, making her auburn tresses gleam.

Mason's only daughter carefully stepped down in a white Greek themed dress, a halter neck and sweetheart cut, with a silver and gold lining. On her feet she wore strappy white sandals, glints of silver and traces of gold you could catch in the light. Her long, dark hair had been slightly curled to perfection, and her long strands swayed around her petite shoulders in a peaceful manner.

Mikayla caught a genuine smile on his face that she hadn't seen for, well...months!

She smiled. Maybe this was a good thing that was going to happen.

Boy, she was wrong!

**(~-~)**

Brady stared into his reflection. They were very Brady's style. A white dress shirt, skinny tie, skinny jeans and vans-

_Perfect _he thought as he popped his collar.

**(~-~)**

_14 years earlier_

_Mikayla was only 2 when the princes had reached the age of three._

"_Look, Mason!" Lucas called over to the Sasquatch. "Mikayla and Brady are quite the couple, don't you think?" he cooed, since the pair were inseparable. "I think that those two would get along quite nicely, when they're older, won't they?"_

"_Of course, Lucas!" Mason clapped his hand over the king's back._

"_They've already made the best-friend bondage." The king stated suddenly, and Mason stared at him in shock._

"_ALREADY?" he yelped, alarmed of this news._

"_Yes" Lucas smiled "There's a bright future ahead of those two, I can feel it!" Mason nodded. He saw the King's point there. _

"_I think our children might be best friends forever at this rate!" Mason chuckled, as Mikayla and Brady were hugging each other and not letting go. Not even for a cookie. And cookies were the magic word._

_Boomer and Boz waded over to them._

"_We whan Badyy__**(we want Brady)**__" the boys lisped_

"_Twoo bawd!__** (Too bad!)**__" Mikayla and Brady held each other tighter if possible. "Badyy an eye nohh gonna lehh gohh! __**(Brady and I are not gonna let go!)**__" Mikayla stubbornly threatened, and Brady just held her closer._

"_Yay-he Booma Bozz! __**(Yeah Boomer, Boz)**__" Brady spoke up, and sat down, pulling Mikayla onto his lap. Not that she minded. "Me an Mikway-yah awe gonna talk 'bout pivate suff with Dad and Mr. Mason. __**(Me and Mikayla are gonna talk about some private stuff with Dad and Mr. Mason)**__"_

_The other boys shook their heads. They couldn't get the girl away from their brother. The poor girl and the prince had better friendship than he had brotherhood. They trudged out the room, making their way to their mother._

"_You two." The king crouched down next to his son. "You two are going to be King and Queen one day!" he spilt, and the kids nodded out of excitement, jumping, hugging, and squealing._

_A teenage Muhamed burst through the doors, catching the 4 off guard. _

"_My King! Mr. Makoola! We are under attack!" the two adult warriors marched towards the door, but stopped when they realised their two children were following them to the battle-scene._

"_Baby-Girl, you need to stay here!" Mason commanded, and his 2 year old saluted him._

"_Brady! Got to your mother, hide, and protect yourselves as much as you can!" Lucas yelled, and the two kids nodded. Brady grasped Mikayla's hand._

"_Rweddy, Mikway-yah? __**(Ready, Mikayla?)**__" Brady asked, and the girl beside him nodded, her brown curls bouncing in the light._

_They ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. _

_The light brunette yelped as her ankle was gripped by a tarantula man. The squeezing was unbearable, and he was breaking her little ankle._

"_Badyy! __**(Brady!)**__" She yelled, and the quick-thinking 3-year-old took a hidden machete from the light switch, and swung the machete over the man's neck, therefore slicing the man's head off. Neither of them dared look at him- they were too smart for that._

_Brady kept the machete by his side, and somehow managed to get Mikayla and Himself to his mother's chambers alive._

**(~-~)**

_When the battle was over, Mason and Lucas were discussing the serious damage that could have happened to Mikayla._

"_We can't let them be friends until they're at least 16 or 17!"_

"_I agree!"_

**(~-~)**

_The fathers certainly had a hard time taking Mikayla home. She would not let go!_

"_Dawddy! Pwease! Pwease an cawwots! Can I give Badyy a guhdbye huwug? __**(Daddy! Please! Peas and carrots! Can I give Brady a goodbye hug?)**__" she asked, the puppy dog face pulled in there as well._

_Mason sighed, and gave in to his daughter. _

"_One quick hug, baby-girl!" Mason rubbed his neck._

"_By, Badyy. I whonut forget you __**(Bye, Brady. I won't forget you.)**__" the pretty girl whispered as she gave what she knew would be one last hug with her best friend. She and Brady had over-heard their parent's conversation._

"_By, I pomiss I whonut forget you, Mikway-yah! __**(Bye, I promise I won't forget you Mikayla!)**__"_

**(~-~)**

That was fourteen years ago.

Time changes, and so does people. They move on in life.

Too bad for Brady he forgot. As for Mikayla, she was thinking about her best friend, whom she could never remember his name. She had his face crystal clear in her head, almost like a photographic memory, but that was it.

After that, nada. Zilch. Zero.

**(~-~)**

Mikayla turned around in wonder. The castle looked so familiar, she couldn't place her finger on it. Almost like she had lived there.

She had lost Candice, Tessa and Mason. She was too busy exploring.

Then, at that precise moment, something clicked.

"Brody?" _no._ "Besswick?" she wondered, and thought harder. "Brady!" she exclaimed. Then she collided into a hard wall of toned abs. A certain prince's abs. She looked up and then backed up. This was Prince Brady.

"Can I help you?" he snapped, thinking Mikayla was a servant girl. He then took note of her attire. Not a servant girl's clothing, surly.

"Nope!" she squeaked, and tried to crawl past. He chuckled, and helped her up off the floor. They made eye contact, and stopped everything they were doing. "I need to get going!" she stated in a tiny voice, and like that, took off like a bullet.

**(~-~)**

"...My son, Brady, shall be soon married to Mikayla Makoola!" 50% of the village cheered, while the other half started crying and saying 'That should be me!'. You can tell which gender was...that one...

Mikayla stood, shell shocked. She was marrying a prince? No way in hell. No way.

"You're Mikayla?" the brunette heard behind her, and turned around to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Prince Brady Parker.

**(~-~)**

**So guys, how was it?**

**...just a short idea I springed up with that turned into a major project.**

**I'll delete if you guys don't like! The story, I mean... **


	2. School- Totally not boring!

**The only thing I own in this is the plot and BFFLEWEATS (Best Friends For Like, Ever Without Exceptions And Totes Swag!) that I invented with my BFFLEWEATSs.**

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes?" Mikayla stuttered to herself more than she stumbled over her words to Brady.

"Why have I seen you before?" He questioned himself, and circled her. She felt like a piece of meat being waved in the face of a starved leopard. Brady noticed her discomfort and apologised. "I'm sorry, but I feel like I know you!" the prince exclaimed.

"You used to know Mikayla like the back of your hand, Brady!" the King chuckled, and Mason laughed alongside him. Mikayla turned to Brady in shock.

"Wait a minute!" the light brunette yelled. "You're..."

"Mikayla" he breathed.

Everyone in the plaza was silent.

"Look, we had no other choice but to separate you two..." Mason calmly stated, and his daughter fumed.

"NO OTHER CHOICE!" she shouted. "NO OTHER CHOICE? YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND, HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU?" tears streamed down her face and Brady turned her around to face him, but she walked away, before her heart could shatter more than it already had.

"Mikayla," he started, but couldn't bring himself to explain he had a girlfriend. Oops.

**(~-~)**

Meanwhile, Candice and Tessa stood with their traps wide open.

"Mikayla, is actually walking away from a prince?" Tessa questioned herself. All Candice did was daydream.

"_Candice!" prince Boz smiled at his girlfriend, enveloping her into a warm hug._

"_Boz, sweetheart!" she yelled back, and melted into his embrace. _

"_I wanted to let you know, Candi, that I lo- Candice? Caaandice? Candice, let's-"_

"Go see how Kayla's holding up!" Tessa exclaimed, and Candice snapped out of her daze, still staring at the ginger god in front of her.

"So that wasn't Boz?" she said a little too loudly, and caught the attention of the said prince. He made his way over, and Candice blushed a deep red.

"You ladies need anything?" Boz asked, mesmerised by the blonde's shyness around him.

"Err..." Candice was at a loss off words. Boz was more gorgeous up close. "No..." she trailed off, the short girl's voice clearly raising an octave or two.

Tessa rolled her eyes at her BFFLEWEATSs' actions, until she came into eye contact with prince Boomer, and her cheeks betrayed her by tinting a rosy pink.

He smirked, and winked, making her go a bright red strawberry colour.

Aah! Young love!

**(~-~)**

Mikayla walked into school that day by herself- Tessa was sorting things out at her parents shop, and Candice was called in for an emergency episode on her gossip show.

A typical high-school cheerleader strode up to Mikayla, a sneer on her face. The prince's fiancée glanced up to see the face of head cheerleader Sabrina Kawaka.

"Who are you, and why do you even know my boyfriend, freak!" Sabrina violently pushed the teenage Makoola into her locker, causing the girl to groan in pain.

The dark girl looked up at the blonde, confusion clear across her face, and Sabrina smirked. "Let me spell it out for you." She mocked being sweet, and gave a stony glare to Mikayla. "You touch my boyfriend, I mad, you beaten up, I happy, Brady happy!" she slowly said, advancing towards the injured Makoola whilst her eyes widened at the mention of Brady- she forgot they were dating! Shoot!

Sabrina stopped Mikayla' thoughts as she slapped the girl harder then she had slapped anyone else. And then Mikayla just simply blacked out from there.

**(~-~)**

Brady walked across the halls of Kinkow high, a brother on each side of him.

A lot of people had been congratulating Sabrina, and Brady wondered what they were on about, but stopped in his tracks when he heard one of the most repulsive lies ever made.

"..so the Makoola girl, started fobbing her mouth off about how she and Brady were getting married, so I was all, he's my boyfriend! Then she tackled me, and I quickly dodged her, then I told her that Brady and I are getting married, and then slapped her. And then she was all, I'm gonna play weak! Then pretended to pass out! Little lying skank bag!" Sabrina gossiped, and Brady's head snapped toward Sabrina, before pushing his way over.

"OMG! Wow Sabrina, you're marrying the future King of Kinkow!" most of her friends gushed at the thought.

"Sabrina!" He shouted, and everyone stopped to turn and face him. "What did you do to Kayla?" he asked, and his girlfriend shrugged.

"I told her that she should get over herself and stop living in a fantasy land, she isn't going to marry you, Brady, I am!" she stomped her foot "So I slapped her over by room 184, the look on her face was priceless! You should have seen it, babe!"

Brady didn't listen after that comment, as he dashed over to Mikayla, and saw her limp body smothered in bruises.

He cradled her in his arms before realising in horror- she wasn't acting. He swiftly scooped her up, bridal style, before running her over to his castle, brothers following after three seconds.

"SHAMAN!" Brady roared, looking desperately upon the plaza, and carrying the unconscious girl through the throne room, up the stair, down the corridor, and into his room. He laid her down on his bed, and tended to her wound on her back from the lockers Sabrina shoved her into. Before he knew, absentmindedly, Brady climbed in with her, tired himself, and eventually fell asleep.

**(~-~)**

"Oh, look at how adorable they are!" Brady heard his mother, Queen Hayley; gush at the position the pair was in.

"Candice!" Tessa whispered. "Take a picture!" she hissed, and the blonde grinned at her ginger ninja friend.

"I like how you think, Tessa!" Candice responded, and took some sneaky shots with her professional Nikon camera.

Brady groaned, faking his risen state, and Candice shoved the camera into her bag before he could even open his eyes.

Mikayla stirred, and Brady cast his glance towards her slowly arising state. The brunette was gorgeous, a real, rare beauty of a girl. She wasn't fake, and wasn't found wearing make-up often. The prince admired her for that, but he couldn't break up with Sabrina. He vowed to himself that he would never leave another girl, just to go with another female and break her heart. That was a big no-no in Brady's book. He jumped from the bed, and sprinted all the way back to school, and resumed his schedule for the day, meeting with Sabrina, and going to class with her.

**(~-~)**

"...Sabrina Kawaka?"The teacher questioned, and looked towards the social and mean blonde.

"Here!" she answered, and then went back to her text conversations. She had been cheating on Brady with Tristan Quinn.

"Mikayla Makoola?" the woman asked, clearly bored.

"Miss, she's not well at the moment, and needed to go to the Shaman!" Tessa and Candice explained in unison, and they hadn't even practised. Mrs Everdeen looked surprised for a moment, but carried on with her register.

"Boomer Parker?"

"Here!"

"Boz Parker!"

"Here!"

"Brady Parker!" Brady was too caught up in thought to hear the woman. "Brady!" the teacher snapped, and he looked up at her.

"Here, Miss." He said in a droned tone of voice. She nodded her head, but kept an eye on him. He was the smartest student in the year, and never looked that much in thought.

"Tristan Quinn!" Tristan glanced up, realising his name was being called.

"Here!" he quickly stated, and went quickly back to his phone, which meant texting Sabrina.

"Candice Riley!"

"Here!"

"Tessa Starr!"

"Here!" the jungle stylist answered, and went back to sketching her new adventuring design.

Life. Exhausting- right?

**(~-~)**

**And that, ma babeyzz is a wrap! Special thanks to **Dog Lover234 **and** **her amazing supportive ideas! YOU ROCK!**


End file.
